


Little Match Girl Alternate Ending

by EzraTheAlbino



Category: Den Lille Pige med Svovlstikkerne | The Little Match Girl - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Alternate Ending, I wrote this for my english class, I wrote with Darius' accent, Pls don't kill me, a little violent, had a 1 page requirement and turned into 7, his accent was supposed to be a British-Scottish mix, teen and up only for there being a pistol (that wasn't used), took me too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheAlbino/pseuds/EzraTheAlbino
Summary: This is a happy alternate ending to The Little Match Girl where she doesn't die.





	Little Match Girl Alternate Ending

What the little girl did not know, as she struck her first match, is that there was another soul nearby. A young police officer, under the name of Darius MacManic, was out on patrol. He would not have been, but his boss told him that, ¨crime does not rest, so neither should we.¨

 

Darius was wandering the streets when he saw a light out of the corner of his eye.  He turned to see the telltale glow of a fire. He did not know a single person who would be out on this cold New Year's Eve night and not in the company of family and friends.  Being suspicious of the light source, Darius decided to investigate. No sooner did he take a step forward did the light go out. Thinking it was nothing but his imagination playing a trick on him due to the cold, he stared for a moment longer and turned away, so he could continue his patrol route.

 

The second time Darius saw the light though, he knew that it was real. I was as if he could feel the heat of the light source, even though he was a considerable distance from it. He slowly and carefully approached the dark alley that was being invaded by the dim light. When he reached the mouth of the alley he found that his hand had subconsciously wandered to his pistol. He had it due to being an officer, but never has had to use it; hopefully he never will either.

 

Darius took a step inside of the alley and saw the silhouette of the little girl’s shivering figure.  It took him a moment to figure out what he was looking at, but when he did, he took action immediately.  He threw off his mantle and wrapped it around her body, accidently knocking her match into the snow, putting it out instantaneously.

 

Then little girl was ripped from her peaceful daydream as soon as the light when out.  When she realised that someone she couldn’t see was touching her, she began to panic. Darius, realising the little girl’s sudden distress, made an attempt to soothe her, “It’s okay. Ya’ are okay. Jus’ relax. I’m gonna to ‘elp ya’.” Being overwhelmed with all of the unfamiliar sensations and her fatigue, the little girl passed out.

 

When she came to, she was sitting in a warm room with a cloak around her and still hot, steaming tea next to her. She looked around the room and saw quite a few papers hanging in frames along the walls: however, she didn’t know what they said. A door creaked open the direction opposite of where she was looking. Her head whipped around and spotted a man that looked to be in his early twenties.  He had dark red-brown hair that was kept nicely quiffed back. The freckles that were sprinkled across his nose gave him the appearance that he is younger than he actually is. His blue eyes twinkled as he gazed at her and smiled, creating dimples in his cheeks. It was at that moment, she realised she had been staring at him for quite a while.

 

“‘ello,” he greeted her calmly, letting his head fall to one side and his smile widen, “I’m Darius MacManic, teh man who brought ya ‘ere. What’s ya’ name?” he asked her face not dropping a single second the whole time. She did not answer.

 

“Don’t wanna ‘alk right now? I undastand. Ya’ must still be recovering. It’s quite cold out ‘ere, and ya’ are a bit undadressed. Teh tea’s fa’ ya’ by teh way. Beh ‘areful not ta burn yaself,” he had a little skip in his voice. It was like he was giggling. Was he laughing at her? She pouted and looked away. “Aww, don’t be like ‘at. I’m only messin’ wit’ ya’,” his face finally returned to one more comforting and less cheesy. With that one look she felt more comfort than she had in awhile.

 

“Ya’ll ‘ave ta ‘ell meh eventually, ya’ know. If ya’ want meh to ‘elp ya’ get ‘ome, of course,” Darius’ accent was getting thicker as he continued talking to her. So thick, in fact, it took her a moment to realise what he said. She slowly shook her head back and forth. His smile dropped to a saddened look, “No? Don’t ya’ wanna go ‘ome? Be wit’ ya’ family? They’re probably worried ‘bout ya’,” she shook her head again. His face just kept dropping as she shook her head. The only reason the look he gave her was different from all of the other looks she gets is, because his was one of concern, not pity.

 

He sighed, “If ‘at’s teh case, why ‘on’t ya’ come ‘ome wit’ meh? Hmm? No on’ should beh by ‘emselves on New Years’,” Darius offered. His kind smile returned to his face, but instead of it replacing his look of concern, it joined it. He reached his left hand to her. The little girl’s eyes widened at his proposal. Go home with him? Why should he trust a girl like her? Her eyes flickered to his outstretched hand and back to his eyes. He raise his eyebrows at her in anticipation. She reached forward and took his hand. His smile got even brighter and toothier and she thought that she was going to go blind from how white it was.

 

They crossed the threshold of the room into an equally as warm hallway; the only major difference between the two, besides one being a hall the other a room, is that the hall had many more people; thankfully she wasn’t forced to interact with any of them.

 

They walked out of the building and into the very early morning. She could tell that it must only be a little after midnight, because a few lights were still on, a sign that those select few were celebrating the new year, but most were out.  They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, with him still holding her hand. The little girl finally realised that she was still wearing Darius’ mantle. She looked up at him questioningly and gave his hand a slight tug. He glanced down, still guiding her through the darkness. He smiled at her yet again, but when didn’t he? “It ‘on’t beh much longa, ‘till we’re ‘ere.” she shook her head and pointed to the cloak on her shoulders that was much too large for her. Seeming to understand what she meant, he shook his head, “‘on’t worry ‘bout meh. I’ll beh fine.”

 

His cheeks had gotten so pink that his freckles stood out even more than they did before, so she doubted he was full comfortable, but seeing as she still hadn’t gotten the courage to talk to him, she would have to be okay with it. They both stopped and continued to look at each other. It had been so long since someone had treated the girl with so much love and kindness, and Darius had only met her meer hours ago. Oh, but how those seemed like forever ago now. Things were finally starting to look up for her, and she couldn’t wait to see what to future had in store for them.

 

“MARY ELLEN!!!” a shadow from the distance shouted shattering all of her happy thoughts. Only one person besides her grandmother called her that name. She instantly went to cower behind Darius. The figure started running towards them. After the initial shock of hearing the voice, Darius started putting the pieces together. The little girl’s name was Mary Ellen, there was an angry man looking for her, and she wanted to be as far away from the man as possible.

 

Darius placed his arm in front of her acting as a shield from the other man. When the man was a reasonable distance away from them, he asked, “Can I ‘elp ya’?”

 

The man ignored Darius, calling to his daughter, “Mary Ellen! I have been worried sick! You’ve been gone for hours! I couldn’t find you anywhere!”

 

When the man kept approaching them and Mary Ellen huddled closer to him, Darius tried to talk to him again, “Is ‘ere ‘omethin’ ya’ need?”

 

This time, though, Darius got a response, “Yes, there is something I need. You have something that belongs to me! AND I WANT IT BACK!!!” the man says, pointing to Mary Ellen. Darius couldn’t believe what he just heard. Did he just call Mary Ellen a thing? And that she  _ belongs _ to him? Why would someone say that? From their appearance, I can assume that this is her father. He knew far too well what is was like to be controlled by people. Mary Ellen didn’t  _ belong _ to anyone! For the first time that Mary Ellen had seen, Darius was not smiling. He actually looked mad. No, not mad… furious.

 

Darius took a step forward away from Mary Ellen, and towards her father. He got up in his face and could smell the alcohol on his breath only fueling his rage. He lifted his hand that was once shielding Mary Ellen and jabbed it into her father’s chest, “‘ow ya’ listen ‘ere. Ma’y Ellen doesn't belong ta anyone. ‘nd I ain’t gonna give ‘er back ta teh like a ya’!” He punctuated each sentence with a jab to the man’s chest, getting harder every time. The man’s face turned sour before he grabbed Darius’ wrist. Darius went to pull away as the man twisted it, creating a stomach-turning crack. Darius didn’t call out though. He grabbed his pistol and hit the man upside the head with the thick handle, successfully knocking him out.

 

With Mary Ellen’s father knocked out cold on the ground, Darius grabbed Mary Ellen and hoisted her up into his arms, only after he tied the man to a light fixture. He ran back to the station with Mary Ellen to get backup and potentially put her father behind bars. After all of that was said and done, he finally got back to Mary Ellen. “Ya’ okay?” he asked with the look of concern returning, from earlier, to his face. She nodded her head and tried to piece together in her head, what just happened.

 

Darius had protected her and stood up for her. For the first time in a long time she really felt loved, so much in fact, she started crying. It started out a few tears, but soon became sobbing. She leaned forward and embraced Darius, crying into his chest. Seeing that she wouldn’t be stopping soon, he wrapped his arm around her. It was the same one he has used to shield her and stand up for her; this only made her sob harder. She felt so safe and secure in his arms. “It’s okay. Ya’ are okay. Jus’ relax,” Darius said like he had earlier. She remembered him saying this and that he would help her. He had carried through with his promise. Now, with all of the loose strings tied, she knew, for sure this time, that thing were finally starting to look up for them, “Let’s ‘ead on ‘ome,” and she really, really couldn’t wait to see what the future had in store for them.

  
  


THE END


End file.
